Diaval
Diaval is the tritagonist in the 2014 movie; Maleficent. He's Maleficent's friend, loyal servant, and pet raven. Diaval is played by Sam Riley. History Diaval was originally a raven. When Maleficent was planning her revenge on King Stephan, she eventually came across a raven, trapped in a net, being attacked by a random villager and his dog. Maleficent saved the raven by turning him into a human. Terrified, the villager and his dog ran off. After which, the Raven, in which he said that his name is Diaval, became a humble servant towards Maleficent. Maleficent assigned Diaval to watch over King Stephan to see what's going on in the castle. Diaval eventually found out that King Stephan had a Daughter, and informed Maleficent. The two then went to King Stephan's castle so they can get their revenge. Diaval watched as Maleficent placed a curse on the king's daughter. After she successfully placed the curse, the two left the castle. Concerned for his daughter's safety, King Stephan ordered three pixies to hide his daughter for 16 years, to prevent the curse from ever happening. However, Diaval quickly found Aurora and informed Maleficent of Aurora's location. The two secretly kept an eye on Aurora in the background for 16 years, and even took care of her as the three pixies were incapable of caring for the young princess. Sometimes, Diaval would visit Aurora, in his raven form, and play with her. As the years went by, Diaval questioned if Maleficent actually started to care for Aurora. Eventually, the two decided to bring Aurora to the Moors, where Diaval and Aurora officially meet. Aurora kept visiting Maleficent and Diaval in the Moors. She was even considering on staying in the Moor with the two when she turns 16. However, the three fairies told of her true origins, Maleficent and the curse, so she went to the castle to be with her father. Realizing that Aurora will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel, the two took found a boy that Aurora like; named Prince Phillip, Diaval took the form of a horse, and they raced towards the castle. However, the two were too late and Aurora feel into a forever sleep. Hoping that the true loves kiss will break the curse, Maleficent and Diaval took Prince Phillip to where the sleeping Aurora is. Both Maleficent and Diaval watched as Phillip kissed Aurora, but Aurora didn't wake. After everyone else left, Maleficent and Diaval approached the sleeping Aurora, Maleficent felt guilty for what her hatred has brought to her dear friend. Diaval watched as she gives Aurora a goodbye kiss on the forehead and just before she can walk away a miracle happens, Aurora wakes up. The three attempted to escape the castle to the Moor, however King Stephan and an army of iron-clad soldiers ambushed them. As the soldiers attacked Maleficent, Diaval tried his best to defend her. Maleficent then turned Diaval into a dragon. Diaval was able to fend off the soldiers for a while, but the soldiers were able to restraint that mighty dragon. Just when the soldiers were about to kill Diaval, Maleficent's wings reattached on her back, and Maleficent rescued Diaval. After Maleficent killed King Stephan, the three returned to the Moor, where both the humans and Fairy creature were at peace with each other. Diaval also became somewhat of a parental guardian towards Aurora, along with Maleficent. Powers and Skills When Diaval is his raven form, he can fly and processes razor sharp talons and beak. Maleficent can also shapeshift Diaval into of the form of animals, including a human, a wolf, a horse and a dragon. Trivia * Diaval is shown to have a disregard towards dogs and wolves, as he was disapproved of Maleficent for turning him into a wolf. * Diaval is based on Diablo the Raven from the 1959 Disney film; Sleeping Beauty. But unlike the that version, Diaval wasn't turned into stone, and Diablo was never friendly towards Aurora, nor had he been turned into a human, a wolf, horse, and dragon by Maleficent in that version. * Diaval, along with the "Good" Fairies, are the only characters to have their names changed. Gallery Diaval's Raven Form.jpg Diaval's Wolf Form.jpg Diaval's Horse Form.jpg Diaval's Dragon Form.jpg Diaval_Wolf_Concept.jpg|Concept Art of Diaval's wolf form Diaval_Dragon_Concept.jpg|Concept Art of Diaval's dragon form 51KwPS6YstL. SL1024 .jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pets Category:Dragons Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Living Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Pure of heart Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Heroic Creation Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Childhood friends Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Comic Relief